


Ruby Red

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Originals, Lady Black, Married Damon Salvatore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Post-Second War with Voldemort, Protective Damon Salvatore, Scooby Gang - Freeform, Vampire George, Werewolf Fred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: It was days after the War when she met him at a bar. Neither of them knew exactly how it started but the important thing was that… It did. How would the Vampire Diaries storyline change if Damon was married?





	Ruby Red

It was over. The War was finally over. Ruby was trying very hard to stop her body from shaking with exhaustion as she stood over Voldemort's lifeless body, his red eyes were staring up at her blankly. The remaining Death Eaters had disappeared as soon as they had seen the Dark Lord fall to the hands of the Girl-Who-Lived.

"We won," someone shouted from behind Ruby and the cheering started. The seventeen-year-old didn't feel like cheering though. There had been so many lives lost, so many unnecessary deaths all because of two megalomaniacs who just had to prove that they were better than the other. Now, since everything was over, Ruby was the first to admit that Dumbledore had been just as bad as Voldemort. While he didn't outright kill or torture people, the former Headmaster was a master at manipulation. He played the War like a game of chess and didn't that just mean that he willingly sacrificed 'unimportant' people.

She let her hazel eyes trail over the ruins that were Hogwarts' courtyard. People were still shouting, hugging each other and crying. No one paid her any mind. Ruby crouched down next to the body of the Dark Lord "Was it worth it?" she murmured, not sure who she was talking to or why. It just felt like something that needed to be said "Was your stupid crusade worth it in the end? It all ends in death anyway. No matter how hard we try." She shook her head and leaned forward to close the man's eyes. He might have been evil or whatever but that didn't make him any less human.

Before she could get up, her gaze fell on the Elder wand that was still clutched in Voldemort's hand. There was something about it, something that was calling to her. A tug on her magic, urging her to pick it up and keep it safe.

"Ruby," Neville cried out, seeing the red-haired girl still in the place she had been when this was all over and done with "Ruby." A part of him was worried. Something had to be wrong. Why wasn't anyone else noticing that there was something wrong with Ruby? She had saved them all but as soon as the Dark Lord had dropped dead, it was as if they forgot about the girl completely. The seventeen-year-old boy carefully helped Ruby up and pulled his god-sister into an embrace, whispering into her ear soothingly "You did well, Ruby. Everything is fine."

The Potter shook her head "Nothing is fine, Neville. Nothing. How can they be celebrating when so many people are dead?"

"Come one. Let's get you checked out," the boy murmured, leading the redhead over the rubble and into the Great Hall where Healers were at work and families were looking for their loved ones, hoping against hope that they wouldn't find them.

Ruby caught sight of Remus and Tonks. The two were lying next to each other, arms reaching out. She let out a shaky breath, thinking about the baby the two left behind. The first time, Ruby had laid eyes on baby Teddy, she had fallen in love. The little boy was just the cutest. When Remus told her that they had chosen her as his godmother, she argued until she was blue in the face. They couldn't honestly think that she would be able to take care of a baby if she couldn't even take care of herself. But Remus wouldn't budge. He had told her that he couldn't think of anyone better to take care of Teddy if anything happened to them. Despite this, the Girl-Who-Lived hoped that it wouldn't come to this. That Teddy would be able to grow up with his parents.

A healer caught sight of the two of them and hurried over "Miss Potter," he greeted, glancing from the redhead to Neville.

"Can you check her out?" Neville questioned "I think she's in shock but…"

The healer nodded "Say no more." He waved the two teens over "Miss Potter, if you could sit down on the bed, please."

Ruby nodded absent-mindedly, her eyes still wandering from one person to the other. There were so many people she knew – students who shouldn't have been fighting along with people caught by surprise in the attack – but also more than a few that she'd never seen before. She should have saved them, should have taken care of Voldemort earlier. She barely noticed the healer casting a Diagnostic Spell on her before spelling a Dreamless Sleep Potion into her stomach. The last thing she heard before drifting off was the healer calling one of his colleagues over.


End file.
